Moments
by Little Glass Heart
Summary: Effy and Freddie's thoughts when Effy runs away into the forest. Effy/Freddie


Freddie POV:

"Effy" Freddie Bellowed, his eyes trying to see in the dark and through the trees but he knew it was pointless. He walked for

what felt like hours but he couldn't find her, eventually laying down on the floor and drifting off to sleep, not before whispering "Effy, were are you" before the darkness consumed him.

Effy POV:

I felt really confused as I walked through the woods but all I could feel was numbness. I walked for ages, I very nearly broke down because I thought I would be lost forever in these wretched woods. Then in the distance, there he was. Freddie looked adorable asleep; he just looked so peaceful I could watch him forever. I never let my emotions show but inside I had so much love for him, so much I wanted to give him and couldn't. I loved Cook as well but not like I loved Freddie. With Cook it was a stupid fling, based on lust instead of love. I suddenly had a desire to touch him. I gently ran my hand over Freddie's face but to show him some affection. Upon doing this I realised that Freddie was one of the lightest sleepers I had ever come across.

Freddie POV:

I woke to someone stroking my face, in a loving way, not like when Katie nearly clawed my face off with her fake nails. I sat up and grabbed the hand finding myself holding Effy's soft fingers. "Hit me" she whispered, "what" I gasped, there was no way in hell that I would hit her, because you don't hit somebody you love.

"just once" she was still whispering" I want to feel something"

"Hit me" she said louder, asking me too do something I could never do, lay a finger on her. "I dare you" she breathed.

That's when my self-control crumbled; she wanted to feel something, before I could stop myself I leaned forwards and kissed her. I thought she might have pushed me away; go back to the emotionally controlled, mysterious Effy, but she didn't, she pulled me closer, her hand on either side of my face sliding down to my neck. We kissed for a moment then I gently kissed just next to her mouth before her lips hungrily hunted for mine once more. We parted so that together we could lift her shirt above her head, revealing her top half to me and I had never seen anything more beautiful. We pulled mine off straight after and her eyes looked over my chest as though she were memorising it, to look back on, to remember this special moment between us, our first time, Forever. Her Lips found mine once more, her fingers running through my hair as she felt my face to hers felt amazing. Her hand slid down my shoulder and then over my chest, whilst mine slid tenderly down her back, over her bra strap to the edge of her skirt. We fell down together, her lying on top off me as our lips remained joined, my hand found her hair, holding her closer so even if she tried to escape she couldn't.

Effy slid down my chest, placing kisses as she went to my trouser line before coming back up to reclaim my lips and I knew that this moment, our first time would stay with me forever because I had never felt love for anyone more than I had for her at this moment.

Effy POV:

For the moment that I touched his face it was so soft but he sat up so quickly and grabbed my hand holding it in his. His hand fit into mine as though they were made to be placed together. Holding his hand I felt a small spark of feeling something before it left "Hit me" I whispered, maybe if he hit me I would feel human once again "what" he gasped, he was looking at me like I had asked him to perform murder.

"Just once, I want to feel something" I whispered, he didn't understand, if he hit me I would feel again. I was losing my patience "Hit me" I said louder then I breathed "I dare you" then with no warning he leaned forwards and kissed me, and in that moment I felt human again. I pulled him as close as I could, sliding my hands from his face to either side of his neck. He kissed my just next to my mouth, he was so gentle and loving compared to Cook. We then parted so together we could pull my shirt up over my head; he looked me up and down as though I were a gift from God. We pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscle covered chest. I looked over it hungrily, putting it all to memory, our first time, remembering it, Forever. I searched for his lips once more, kissing him gently, while running my fingers tenderly through his hair. My hand slid down his shoulder then over his muscular chest, making me shiver whilst his hand gently slid down my back, over my bra strap and to the edge of my skirt. We fell down together, me lying on top of him whilst his fingers weaved through my hair, pulling me closer. I slid down his chest, placing a gentle kiss on each of his muscles before sliding up to claim his lips once more, begging for this moment never to stop, for me to be in Freddie's gentle, tender and loving embrace forever as we, together went on the adventure of discovering more about each other and to fuel my never ending love for him, as he unlike Cook, would never cheat or hurt me because I knew he loved me as I loved him. I didn't wasn't to be mysterious, un-emotional Effy, I wanted to be Effy who loved someone and was loved back in return.


End file.
